


A Father’s Orphan

by ElizaXSpears



Series: Our Adoption [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Father's Day, M/M, Orphans, Romance near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small little child that Sebastian promised to protect but this day always reminded him how he broke his promise. How he let his daughter…well, it was best to push away how Lily passed away,</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father’s Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a prompt from Tumblr. I like how it came out

Joseph didn’t seem to remember what today was. He went about it as he normally did, nitpicking the flat for any dirt specks, straightening objects even if they were a little bit crooked or just collapsing on the couch with a book. Any other day Sebastian could care less about what Joseph did but today especially he was glad Joseph’s attention wasn’t on him. “Where are you going Seb?” Joseph asked as Sebastian opened the front door.

At least, he though Joseph’s attention wasn’t on him. “Out.” He muttered then left without another word. He was pleased when Joseph didn’t follow him as he began his walk. He wasn’t sure where he was going but taking long walks allowed him to think but they also made him remember. Lily would like to ride on his shoulders whenever he’d walk her home from school or if she walked on her own, she’d run a bit ahead of him, plucking dandelions and giving them to him thinking they were a beautiful flower other than a weed. He remembered as a gift one year she made him a card with the dandelions taped to it and written in sparkling pink and blue gel pens on the front was ‘To the bestest daddy in the world!’

She was so small when she was born. She could rest comfortably in the length of his forearm. A small little child that Sebastian promised to protect but this day always reminded him how he broke his promise. How he let his daughter…well, it was best to push away how Lily passed away,

Eventually when he lifted his head from staring at the path under his feet, he found himself at the entrance to the city’s main park complete with gardens, bike paths, a river running through it and a playground for the children. His feet had unintentionally brought him here, to the park he’d always take Lily on his days off, where he’d play with her on the swings, see-saws and such while Uncle Joseph sat by and watched their things, talking with Myra. All that was gone now. Lily was gone and Myra had left him as well. Yes, he was grateful to still have Joseph but sometimes he wondered if it would be better to leave Joseph and forget everything all together.

He moved to the side of the park, sitting down at an empty bench while he watched all the children play with their family, images of Lily flashing through his mind until he shook his head but maybe today could be the only day he could reminisce about happy times; if he did that, he’d break down in public.

He was tempted to move spots and pull out his smokes when a young girl climbed onto the bench beside him. She held a toy rabbit, worn from so much use and a pout on her face. Her hair was brown and her bangs were pinned back with a butterfly barrette. Her eyes were a nice forest green. “What’s that sour look for?” he asked.

The girl huffed, pulling her rabbit tighter to her. “They’re mean. They won’t let me play on the swing set.”

Sebastian’s eyes traveled to said swing set where a bunch of older teens, perhaps just heading into high school, were taking up most of the room. “Come with me.” Sebastian said as he stood. “I’ll get ya a swing.” He held out this hand to the child. The young girl took his hand as she slid off the bench and followed Sebastian towards the swings. “Hey.

Why don’t you kids let her have a swing for bit?” The teens ignored him.

“See? They mean.”

Sebastian slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his badge, showing it to the teenagers. “If you don’t leave now, I’m going to have to take all of you in for obstruction of public property.” That got the teens to straighten up and bound away. “There ya go.”

“Can you push me?”

“…alright.”

The girl smiled and sat on one of the swings, one hand holding onto the chain the other tightly to her bunny. “I wanna go high!” she said swinging her legs.

“Alright, hang on them.” He said then began to push her. “You have a name?”

“Mary.” She giggled as she began to go higher.

“Where are your parents then Mary?” he didn’t get an answer, just more laughs as he continued to push her higher and higher until she soared over Sebastian’s head.

Eventually Sebastian was getting tired so he had to slow the swing to a stop. “Have fun?” he asked as she jumped off.

“Yeah!” she grabbed his hand. “I wanna show you to Mrs. Costa!” she then tugged him along towards an elderly looking lady. “Mrs. Costa!” she cheered. “I found a friend!”

The woman looked up from her tending to another child who had scrapped his knee. “Mary, did you bug this nice man?”

“Nu uh! He pushed me on the swings!”

Mrs. Costa offered him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry sir. She’s always been a bundle of energy compared to the other children.”

“It’s fine.” He waved his hand. “She’s a sweet girl.” He glanced around at the rest of the children playing on the jungle gym. “Are these all yours?”

“Not biologically.” She said. “I run the Krimson City Orphanage.”

He blinked. “They’re orphans?”

“I’m afraid so.” She reached out to straighten Mary’s barrette, pinning back pieces of her bangs that fell out.

“Are you a cop?” the boy asked.

Sebastian nodded. “Well, detective.”

“Cool!” the boy hopped on one foot to him, sparing his injured knee from bending too much. “Do you solve mysteries?”

“I do.”

“I wanna hear stories.”

“Ah-”

“Me too!” Mary chimed in, tugging his arm.

Mrs. Costa sighed. “Mary, Ben, I’m sure this nice man has more important things to do right now.”

Sebastian shook his head plopping down onto the sand. “I don’t and if they want to hear some stories, I’ll give them stories?” he smiled to the elderly woman. “Sebastian Castellanos.” He introduced.

“Hello Sebastian. Do you mind if I call the rest over for story time? It’s time for a little snack anyway.”

“Go ahead.”

Mrs. Costa raised her hands, clapping them three times to get the children’s attention. “Snack time! And this nice young man has agreed to tell stories!”

The small group of children came rushing over and Sebastian watched as they gathered around the woman to retrieve juice boxes and fresh fruit before he found himself the attention of the small group, Mary plopping down on his lap with a watermelon slice in her hand, a small bit of her watermelon being pretend fed to her rabbit. “Right, you all want stories?” he received many variations of ‘yes’. “Then what do you want to hear?”

“I wanna hear about stopping robbers!” a kid said from the back.

“I wanna hear about finding missing jewelry!” another shouted out.

“Alright, alright. I got a story that’ll work both those in.” so Sebastian began his story time of course making the stories child friendly, leaving out all of the unneeded horrific details. “And then I tackled him, taking the jewels from his hands.” He finished.

“Did you gotta had cuff him?”

“I did.”

“Are detectives like superheroes?”

“No dummy.” Mary said. “Detectives are like people just with awesome finding skills.”

Sebastian laughed. “We can be both.”

“Do you got a partner?”

“Yep. One of the best guys on the squad.”

“Tell another story!”

The rest of the afternoon Sebastian spent telling stories that eventually ran off his detective cases to random, made up nonsense to satisfy their imaginations and when it was finally time to end it, he found it wasn’t just the orphanage children that had come to listen to his stories. All the children in the park had come to sit and listen, everyone one of them interjecting with their own ideas to add to the story. “And in the end, what did we learn?”

“Don’t talk to dragons!” The children said together.

“Exactly.” He stood, lifting Mary up to set her on her feet.

“Thank you.” Mrs. Costa said. “They had quite a fun time.”

“Was happy to help.” He knelt to Mary. “Well, you gotta get goin’ now.”

“Can you come visit me?” she asked hugging him.

Sebastian was a bit hesitant but did wrap his arms around her, holding back a few tears at the feeling he missed so much. “’course I will.”

“Bring your partner! I wanna met him.”

“Alright.” He pulled back, smiling to her. “I’ll come by tomorrow.

“Yay! Then I can show you my room and Bubby and me and you can draw you pictures!”

“I’d like that.”

She hugged him again then held up her rabbit. “Say bye-bye to Bubby.”

“Bye-bye Bubby.” He pat the rabbit’s head then stood as Mary skipped away towards a van.

Mrs. Costa gathered up the snacks and slung the bang over her shoulder. “You have a way with kids.”

“Used to have one.” He smile nearly faded.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said knowing what he meant. “Well, she had a wonderful father.” She offered a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Please do come by and see Mary again.”

“I will. Don’t worry.” With another goodbye, Mrs. Costa followed the rest of the children towards the van and Sebastian turned around, meeting with the children who didn’t need to go. “Don’t tell me you want stories too.”

“Yeah!”

Sebastian laughed and sat back down. These children were slightly older than the ones on the orphanage group and his stories left the fantasy realm and landed more in reality. “Is it hard?” a girl asked.

“What is?”

“Having today without your daughter?”

“…yeah. Yeah, it’s hard.” He took a deep breath. “But you have to be strong.” He said. “The pain lasts as long as you let it and…and I’ve let it stay too long.”

“Don’t let life get you down.” A boy said with a nod.

“Exactly. Keep picking yourself up and hold your head high.” He tapped the boy on his nose as he stood. “Alright. I have to get going now, so be good for your parents or else I’m going to have come by and take you all down to the station.”

The children laughed and scrambled back to their families, leaving Sebastian all alone again. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket but his mind traveled to Mary. It might have been crazy but if he could get Joseph to like the idea…

Once again his feet took him wherever and he soon found himself at the graveyard, walking up to Lily’s grave but he wasn’t alone. Joseph stood there with his hands folded before him and head bowed. “What are you doing here?” he asked now standing beside his partner.

“I felt horrible for not remember what today was.” He said. “When you left, I though you would have come here but it turns out I was wrong.”

Sebastian reached out to entwine his fingers with Joseph’s. “I’m glad you came here. You were favorite uncle.”

“I was her only uncle and I’m not even related to any of you by blood.”

“She still thought you were the best.”

“But her dad was the best.” Joseph said. “You did anything for her.”

“I know.” He swallowed, pulling Joseph into a hug. “Love you sweetie.” He said to the grave. “Daddy will always love you.” Joseph remained silent reaching up quietly to wipe a tear from Sebastian’s cheek.

They stayed there for some time until Sebastian shifted where he stood, turning his back to the grave as he took Joseph’s hand. “I think I’m done.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He gave Joseph’s hand a squeeze. “So, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Who?”

“A young girl, Mary.”


End file.
